Spiegelbilder im Wasser
by Keeline
Summary: Hm. Legolas und Aragorn auf einem kleinen Angelausflug. KEIN SLASH!


Disclaimer: Sie gehören nicht mir. Denn würden sie mir gehören währe das Sklaverei. 

Rating: Keines

**Dank:** Wie immer an die gute M. Sie ermuntert mich nicht nur dazu zu schreiben (Schreib DAS Keeline!) nein, sie liest es mir auch noch korrektur! Was für uns alle ein Segen ist. *heftig und entschieden mit dem Kopf nicke* (Jawohl!)

Charas: Legolas und am entferntesten Rand Aragorn

Zeitpunkt: Och, so vor 50 Jahren. Der Ring ist immer noch im Berg bei Gollum (oder war er da schon in Bilbos Besitz???) und der Ringkrieg noch in weiter Ferne. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spiegelbilder im Wasser

by Keeline

Der jüngste Prinz Düsterwalds war schon seit dem frühen Morgen Unterwegs. Er und Aragorn - der 30-Jährige Ziehsohn Elronds war im Moment zu Besuch - hatten sich entschieden, dass sie den Vormittag über angeln wollten und die beste Zeit für das Fischen war der früheste Morgen. Die Königskinder hatten sich keine Angelausrüstung mitgenommen, brachen sich statt dessen zwei lange gerade Äste und befestigten elbische stabile Schnüre daran. Dann trennten sie sich, Aragorn wollte ein wenig Flussaufwärts zu den Stromschnellen gehen, während der Prinz sich lieber an einer gemächlich fließenden Auenstelle niederließ und sein Glück versuchte. Sie trennten sich also, doch nicht ohne dass Aragorn sein _Doron´lavan_ noch ein wenig aufzog. 

Fällten Elben einen Baum oder brachen einen Ast hatten sie es sich zu eigen gemacht, dass sie an diesem Ort eine Eichel oder eine Kastanie oder einen anderen Baumsamen in den Boden pflanzten. So gaben sie zurück was sie genommen hatten. Auf diese Weise hatte sich der Düsterwald in einigen Regionen seit ihrer Ankunft vor ein paar Tausend Jahren nicht nur verdichtet, sondern auch noch zusätzlich ausgedehnt. Ja der nördliche Düsterwald erblühte unter seinen lebensfrohen wie besonnenen Bewohnern. 

Dennoch konnte der Mensch nicht anders als Legolas damit zu necken, dass der Prinz kniete, um wie ein Eichhörnchen Nüsse zu vergraben. Daher auch _Doron´lavan_. Eichhörnchen.

Legolas würde diesen Kosenamen wohl bis zum Ende seines unsterblichen Lebens tragen, oder bis Aragorn den Weg ging, den auch schon sein Vater und dessen Vater gegangen war. Den Weg allen sterblichen Lebens.

Es würde ein trauriger Tag für die Eldar sein, die Aragorn wie einen von ihnen liebten. Schon seit jüngsten Kindesbeinen an lebte der künftige König der weißen Stadt in Bruchtal, lebte mit und bei den Elben, denen er Sohn, Schüler, Freund und Bruder war. 

Legolas Gedanken waren im Moment allerdings wo ganz anders und alles andere als schwermütig. Er genoss das Leben in vollen Zügen. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, an einem so perfekten warmen Sommertag?

Das Licht glitzerte lustig auf der Wasseroberfläche und Legolas genoss die Kühle im Schatten unter den Bäumen. Er hatte zwei Forellen gefangen und fand das ganz anständig, nachher würde er sie ausnehmen und grillen. Vielleicht wenn er noch einen Kanten Zitrone auftreiben konnte...

Die beiden geschuppten Leiber waren schon an zwei Bindfäden aufgehangen und unser Angler würde sie wohl an einem Stock festgeknotet nach Hause transportieren. 

Er hatte schon alles wieder zusammengesucht und wollte gehen, als er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte. Etwas warf zappelnd Kreise auf dem ansonsten ruhigen Wasser - strampelte um sein Leben. Ein eindeutiger Hinweiß, daß es bisher noch die Kraft gehabt hatte. Bisher. 

Seiner Natur entsprechend war er neugierig und wollte im nur taillenhohen Wasser hinwaten und nachsehen. Er rechnete mit einem verunglückten Vogel oder so etwas und war sehr überrascht, als er erkannte, was es wirklich war. Das Gezappel hatte inzwischen aufgehört, er hoffte nicht zu spät zu kommen. Vorsichtig tauchte er seine Hand in das Wasser und hob das kleine Wesen heraus. 

Die Flügel waren durchsichtig und sehr filigran, die Schwere des Wassers an ihnen schien sie schon zerbrechen zu wollen. Der kleine Körper war zierlich und fein, alles befand sich in einer harmonischen Mischung aus weichen Linen und geschwungenen Kanten. 

Etwa die spitz zulaufenden Ohren oder die markanten Jochbeine. Die schwarze, schulterlange Haarmähne war vom Wasser ebenfalls schwer und hing traurig herab. Sachte, sehr sehr sachte, klopfte er der winzigen Fee auf den Rücken, unterhalb der Ansätze der Flügel. Als Lohn für seine Bemühungen durfte er nun erleichtert beobachten, wie sie hustete und sich zusammenkrümmte. Sie hustete sich noch eine ganze Weile Wasser aus der Lunge aber schließlich ging es wieder. Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf und sah zu ihm hoch. Er war bestimmt mindestens 20 mal größer als ihre 8 Zentimeter und sie gab ein Klirren von sich, wie eine Glocke, die zu Boden gefallen war. Ihre Art konnte nicht sprechen, aber es gab noch andere Ausdrucksarten als Worte. 

Sie wollte ihre Flügel ausbreiten und wegfliegen, doch die hauchfeinen Gespinste waren ja noch vom Flusswasser verklebt. 

Panik stieg in ihr auf und als sie auch die Augen erreichte verspannte sich der ganze winzige Leib. Sie versteckte ihr Gesichtchen in den Händen und wartete voller Furcht ab, was der Riese nun mit ihr tun würde. 

Legolas legte die bis gerade eben noch freie Hand an die Erste und erschuf so für sie mehr Platz. Er wollte nicht, daß sie unterwegs herunter fiel. Dann watete er bedächtig aus dem Wasser, sie stets sorgsam im Auge behaltend. Am Ufer setzte er sich in die warmen Sonnenstrahlen und überschlug die Beine zu einem bequemen Schneidersitz. Vorsichtig pustete er sie an, die Flügelchen bewegten sich im so geschaffenen Wind nicht sehr, nur gerade so, daß sich das Wasser im Sonnenlicht besser verflüchtigte.   
  
Er war wirklich vorsichtig und als ihre Flügel trocken waren nahm sie endlich ihr Gesicht aus den Händen. Ihr Kopf wandte sich ihm zu und in ihrem kleinen Antlitz waren Überraschung und Verwirrung zu sehen. Sachte bewegten sich die Gespinste unter ihren Schultern und sie befolgten die Anweisung problemlos. Es sah aus wie bei einem Schmetterling, nur, dass deren Flügel nicht so durchsichtig wie die von Libellen waren. Sie starrte immer noch zu ihm hoch. Legolas strich sich mit einer Hand die langen blonden Haare hinter die Ohren zurück und die Fee läutete leise und überrascht. Auch er hatte spitz zulaufende Ohren. Das Kind Oberons sah sich den Elben ganz genau und verwundert an, der nur freundlich zu ihr runter schmunzelte. Sie hatte nun keine Angst mehr, er war kein Mensch. Menschen waren, neben den Orks, das einzige Volk Mittelerdes, das ihrer Art etwas antun würde. 

Nun setzte er sie auf dem Boden ab ‑ legte seine Hand dafür ins Gras ‑ und sie bewegte die Flügel erneut. Sie kam allerdings zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht hoch. Die Fee stellte sich daraufhin auf ein Blatt und schüttelte sich ein wenig, goldener Staub löste sich von ihr, rieselte langsam zu Boden. 

Das Blumenkind schöpfte es zusammen und rieb damit die mitgenommenen Schwingen ein, entfaltete sie dann wieder. Es klimperte erneut und dieses Mal konnte sie sich problemlos vom Boden abstoßen. Sie schwebte erst nur so da, dann stieg sie bis auf seine Gesichtshöhe auf und verbeugte sich vor ihm. Er lächelte nun richtig und neigte auch den Kopf. Die Fee winkte und verschwand in den Lichtflecken zwischen den Baumblättern. 

Legolas sah ihr noch einen Moment nach. Dann richtete er sich leichten Herzens auf und ging mit seinen Fischen, die er noch holte, nach Hause. 

Er würde seinem Bruder hiervon erzählen, auch wenn dieser es nicht ganz würde nachvollziehen können. Die meisten Lebewesen konnten das Volk Oberons nicht sehen, man mußte dafür die richtige innere Einstellung haben - aber es gab genügend Zeichnungen der Blumenkinder, als daß sein älterer Bruder es sich würde vorstellen können.

Kurz bevor er durch die Küchentür der Dienstboten ins Haus seines Vaters zurückkehrte ließ ihn sich ein Läuten umdrehen. Eine kleine blaue leuchtende Kugel näherte sich ihm und kam etwa eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt zum stehen. Es war wieder seine Fee und noch eine andere. Diese wirkte allerdings weniger Feminin. 

Vermutlich der Partner. Sie hielten beide ein etwa Walnussgroßes Säckchen zwischen sich und legten es ihm in die Hand. Der Düsterwaldelb bedankte sich und sie verschwanden in den Himmel. 

Interessiert öffnete er den kleinen Blattbeutel und er sah, dass er mit Feenstaub gefüllt war. Das womit sie ihre Flügel geheilt hatte. Er würde es gut aufheben, so eine Medizin würde er gewiss noch gut gebrauchen können. Es waren unruhige Zeiten.   

Fin 

FB, Feedback, Kritik, Anregungen?


End file.
